When Our Blades Touch the Ice
by xomonkeyfuzzx0
Summary: NILEY! What happens when two skaters from completely different sides of the rink meet and have their lives turned around. Crappy summary, but hopefully better story!
1. Chapter 1

**hi everyone :) i'm new to writing and i hope you like my new story!  
**

Nick's POV

"Another win for Jonas!" called my dad, or whenever he was in the rink, we called him Coach. Jonas. That was our last name and hockey team. Coach started the league, so he thought it was best to name it after us. This was our lives, my brothers and I, we were hockey players. Good ones at that. We played in almost every major city possible, and yet there were hundreds more that we have yet to touch with our blades. We were pushed, we were determined, and we rarely ever lost. Coach always says, "If you're not gonna try, don't." He's been right about that. He played hockey as a teen, and he's probably had every hockey injury possible, and he looks at it like it was a lesson meant to be learn. Don't do this, don't do that. It's a part of his past he can't let go, so he trains us to be just like him. Honestly, my brothers and I love it. The thrill of winning, even though this seems to happen often, it makes us feel accomplished. But mostly, I think we push ourselves so we get that college scholarship one day. It will happen hopefully, we're pretty damn determined. We just don't know what will cause us to be noticed, another win? What if for the rest of the season we lose? Our dreams would be out the door, and we'd probably catch hell for it later. But that doesn't matter at the moment since we still have our futures ahead of us.

Today, April 1st, our mom died 10 years ago during birth with our youngest brother, Frankie. I was 7, Joe was 9, and Kevin was 11 or 12. Coach never talks about her, I think thats why he pushed us into hockey, he needed to distract us so we would never bring her up. I think about her even though I was only 7, I remember her face, her laugh, her smile, everything. She was the best mom a guy could have because unlike dad, she cared for other things then "how many victories Dad had when he played hockey." She told us stories about her life growing up, but they faded fast and I don't remember any of them. I miss her deeply, and on April 1st, I definitely show how much I miss her.

"Dude you're crying," Joe said from the doorway. I gave him that look that says 'What the hell, you should be too!' Joe looked at the calender I had hanging above my laptop. April 1st was circled in bright, red marker. "Oh right, Mom." He looked down as if trying to hide the tears he may be shedding. "It's been 10 years, we've all moved on, why can't you?" He was right, what was wrong with me? Any normal teenage guy would cry over, well...nothing. But I'm different, I cry over what's important, and at this moment, it was Mom.

"Sorry I have feelings," I said bitterly. I couldn't take Joe just talking about Mom like she was nothing. I got up from my bed, rushed passed Joe, and headed down the steps to my car.

"Where do you think you're going?" Dad said from the living room while watching a rerun of some hockey game. He sure was sympathetic about Mom.

"Out. I need to get away and drive somewhere." I said blinking away my tears, no way would I want Dad to see me cry. He wouldn't approve.

"It's 11:30, you have practice tomorrow at 5:30 am, where the hell are you going?" He said, not even looking up from the tv.

"To go see Mom," I said quickly, and with that I was out the door starting up my car. I backed out of the driveway slowly, and even though it was dark, and my vision was blocked by tears, I knew exactly where I was going. I drove for 10 minutes before stopping in the parking lot of the church cemetary where Mom was buried. I sat in the car for awhile, waiting to find the courage to get out and just walk to the grave I could find with my eyes closed. With one deep breath, I pulled the keys out of the ignition and climbed the gate (cemetaries close pretty early) and made my way over to her grave. I knelt down, not caring for bugs or anything in the grass and I spoke as if she was here with me.

"Mom-" I choked on my words, "Mom, I need you here with me now. Dad's been fine, it's just, I feel like without you nothing matters. Joe didn't even remember what today was.. Dad cared more about hockey, and I just needed to get away and talk to you. Mom, I miss you so much. I hope you miss me too, and I hope you'll guide me into the right direction. And...I don't know, just I miss you. But I don't wanna be selfish. Dad, Joe, Kevin, and Frankie are fine. Joe has a girlfriend, I don't her name, they pretty much change weekly. Frankie has done so well in school lately, and he'll be starting in a mini league soon enough for his age group. Kevin.. well he's just been Kevin," I had to laugh at that, "And I don't really know what else to say. I'll visit soon I promise, and next time I'll try bringing the rest along. Bye Mom, I love you." And with that I hugged the tombstone and left the same way I came. I started up the car and drove home. It was 12:30 by the time I came home, but I couldn't sleep. Dad was passed out on the couch, Joe was talking to whoever was his weekly girlfriend, Frankie's been in bed since 8:30 probably and Kevin, who knows. I made my way up the stairs knowing that it was now April 2nd and I needed to cheer up again. Practice tomorrow at 5:30 am. That will definitely do it.

The night flew, and I pretty much only got 3 hours of sleep. Tossing and turning is a habit of mine. I woke up, showered, got my hockey gear together, and made it to the rink 5 minutes late. Coach was already there, doing drills with the rest of the team, but the moment he saw me, he blew his whistle and walked over to me.

"Where the hell have you been?" He asked angrily.

"I'm only 5 minutes late, chill." I said, shoving passed him and to the locker room. I changed and came back up, and got on the ice with everyone else. Worked on drills and strategies for the next big game, and all that good stuff. Practice ended at 7:30, and considering my ankles felt weak and I was all sweaty and gross, I went to the locker room, took a shower, and came back out at 8:00am.

"Son, can I talk to you?" Coach called from a few yards away. I obeyed and walked over. I nodded for him to talk. "Look, you worked your butt off today, and I'm sorry about last night. I know your Mom meant the world to you, but she's gone, and she isn't coming back. I miss her too, but we need to move on." I nodded again, not wanting to tear up again. "I'll see you at home, bye." And with that he was out the main doors of the rink. I grabbed a small bite to eat and went over to the other rink where the figure skaters practiced. They worked in singles or pairs, which the idea of guys in tights scared me. I took a bite of my fries and looked at the skaters seeing the familiar girl faces. Emily, Demi, Selena, Taylor, and I almost dropped my fries when I saw the new girl. Her long, brown hair was in a ponytail and she was wearing.. well, what figure skaters wear during practice, and compared to the other girls she seemed pretty tall. Who was she, and why haven't I seen her before? I knew very little about figure skating, but I know you need to start pretty young, so she couldn't have been some 'newbie.' I looked over again and she was laughing with the other girls and their partners, but where was her partner? Maybe she was a singles skater. Who knows, but what I did know what that I was staring for a long time because Selena looked up thinking I was looking at her.

She's always had a thing for me, and she's asked if I would consider figure skating, but I always politely turned her down. Like I said, guys + tights = ultimate gayness and uncomfortableness. I waved slightly while she waved back a lot. The mystery girl saw this, looked at Selena, looked back at me, and then back at her. She snapped her fingers in front of Selena's face and looked back at me one more time. Her eyes. Her eyes were crystal blue that shimmered all the way over here. Wow. Then, that's when I saw her skate. She started gaining speed around the rink, going past me once but never making eye contact, she then proceeded to get in the position for a toe loop. This oughta be good, I thought. But when she was off the ice, she spun in perfect circles, and landed as if she wasn't wearing a blade beneath her foot. She slowed down and the others were clapping. Was that a good thing? I thought most skaters could do that. Oh well.

I glanced at my watch. 9:30am. I ended up watching all of their practice. While they were all coming my way, I quickly turned around so it seemed like I wasn't watching. But of course, Selena knew.

"Nick!" She screamed, running in her skates to give me a hug.

"Hey," I said, returning the hug, when I saw the mystery girl undoing her skates. "Hey, who's that?" Selena turned around, and looked back at me.

"Oh that's Miley. She's new, she just moved here from Salt Lake City, Utah. Pretty good, huh? She has like Olympic skating in her blood. She doesn't say much though, unless it's about skating. But other than that, yeah she's cool. Why?" she asked, cocking her head to one side while balancing on her skates.

"Just asking," I said. "Uh, can you excuse me?"

"Bye Nicky!" she said, while heading to the locker room to change. I walked over quietly, but she knew I was there.

"Uh Miley?" She looked up, blue met brown.

"Um, do I know you?" She said, her voice was like velvet.

"No, but uh I just wanted to say you were great out on the ice," I said, giving her an approving nod.

"Oh well, thanks. You were watching me?" She asked.

"Yeah, I tend to watch other practices. It just relaxes me thinking that I'm not the one doing all the work out there." She laughed at that, her laugh was breathtaking.

"Yeah I did that back home. But I don't want to be known as the creepy, stalker skating chick." I laughed at that.

"Yeah.." Awkwardness. "Well It was nice meeting you," I said, and extended my hand.

"Yeah, you too.. uh"

"Nick," I said. She smiled and shook my hand.

"See ya around?" She asked. I nodded. Then she walked away. I don't who you are Miley, but you've definitely caught my eye.


	2. Chapter 2

**I was actually REALLY shocked that I got 3 reviews! I know it's not a lot, but still :) This chapter is basically just giving background on Miley. The same stuff happens though once they meet. It just shows what Miley's all about. I hope you like it :)**

Miley's POV

BEEP BEEP BEEP. I woke instantly with that painful ringing in my ears. I slammed my alarm off and quickly hopped out of bed. 4 am. Every morning, 4 am. Every morning, 4am, at the rink. I practically lived there. Saying I was a competitive figure skater would be putting it lightly. It's in my blood, and therefore part of my morning routine. Trust me, this is normal in my household. I rushed into the bathroom, almost slipping on the rug but quickly saved myself. I turned on the hot water in the shower and put the dial all the way to the left to make it EXTRA hot, after all I would be living in an ice cold arena for the next couple of hours. I showered and quickly got out and got my bag together. Skates, costume, and iPod, it was all there. I rushed downstairs where I saw my mom making her usual morning coffee. Yes, my mother was up at 5 am, just like me. This is probably caused by the fact that she was very similar to the way I am when she was my age. She did win that Gold Medal, so I guess it was worth it, right? In order for me to get the gold, I need to practice practice practice. I grabbed the car keys and started to head towards the car when she called to me.

"Miley, won't you eat SOMETHING. You don't want to pass out on the ice... again," she said, making me remember that horrible experience.

It was about 6 months ago, I was in major competitive mode. Training for a minor but important competition in Connecticut, so it required a flight and everything. That whole week, I barely ate a thing, wanting to stay as light as a feather. I ate only when i was HUNGRY, and even then it wasn't much. No, I wasn't an anorexic skater, I just ate only really healthy and not a lot. But anyway, we were ready to start the short program when all of a sudden, I passed out. But I woke up in the hospital where I had a feeding tube. It was awful, and I felt bad that I put my body at a deadly risk. It was actually part of the reason why we moved a few months later. Nobody wanted to help me train thinking I would risk the competition by passing out. So I just stayed low until my parents found a place FAR away. That's how we ended up here in Alabama.. much different then home, but no chance of anyone knowing me on a severely personal level like they knew me back home in Utah.

"Uh, yeah. I remembered I left something upstairs, can you make me some toast?" I said, rushing back upstairs. I didn't actually forget anything, but I needed an excuse.

Oh no, I did forget something. My lucky bracelet that I wore every practice. My friend from back home gave it to me when I was in the hospital as a get well present, and with it she said 'This will make sure you never hurt yourself when you are on the ice, it's your new lucky bracelet.' I never knew if it was just a joke to make me smile, or if she jinxed it; but, ever since then I haven't had a skating injury. I rushed back downstairs to see two pieces of toast on the counter with jelly spread on top. I grabbed one piece and managed a goodbye with my mouth full of crumbs. The drive from here to the rink is only 5 minutes, which is good considering hardly ANYONE is on the road at 5:30 am.

I made it to the rink at 5:35 and used the key my parents paid for to get in. I'm always the first person in the building and the last person out, for the most part. I went in and used another key to unlock the locker room, but I was surprised to find it already unlocked. Thanks Mr. Janitor, he knows me so well. I rushed down the steps and changed into my casual practice costume that makes my jumps effortless and easy. I tied my hair back and came running up the steps out of the locker room over to the bench to put my skates on. 6am. Once they were on, I noticed the ice had been freshly done by the zamboni. I had to smile. The people here knew exactly what I wanted in such little time of even knowing me and my competitiveness. I stepped on the ice to feel the usual but comforting floating on air-like feeling. I took my iPod out of my pocket and played my playlist called 'Practice,' which obviously I only played during my personal practices. It had upbeat songs that got my blood pumping. First song that came on was 'Toxic' by Britney Spears. It just made me feel invicible. I skated around the rink, getting myself ready for a triple Salchow, a skating element that barely ANY female skaters can do. I've nailed it once, but that was awhile before my 'incident.' I've been trying to nail it every practice but I know by practicing it without anyone around makes me very likely to get injured. I got myself into the position and before I knew it I was in the air but but didn't quite make it and landed with a thud on my right thigh, having my earbuds fall out of my ears onto the ice as well.

Ouch. I winced while getting up. 'If you're not going to try, don't,' said the little voice in my head. I went at it again, this time, no music, just my blades scraping the ice and my heavy breathing. I took off and landed. But.. no, sadly it was only a double. Better than nothing I guess. I went over the usual stuff like my sit spins,my spread eagle, and other skating components. And before I knew it, it was 7:30, which was the time the REST of the skaters came. But, they weren't single skaters like me, they were in partners. They all knew I came here early, I mean, it was something I couldn't really cover up. 1) The ice was all torn up from my skating. 2) My blades were wet with carved up ice or 'snow.' 3) I had worked up a sweat. And 4) Well, it wasn't that easy to just 'show up' like the rest of them.

"Hey Miley!" The girls said, skating over quickly to socialize. I had to just say a slight 'hey' and sigh. It irritated me when they cared more about socializing then skating. I looked up to see their male partners come in. I always wanted to try partners, but I'm afraid I would be bossy, so I just stuck with solo. Justin, Selena's partner was starting at me again, probably because he likes me. I just know he does. I've only been here a month, and he practically drools over me. It's flattering, but I just don't see him that way. I like to keep it professional.

"Hi Miley, so I'll just cut to the chase, this Saturday, do you want to go out to dinner with me? Say 7ish." He asked, in his usual 'trying to be charming' voice. The other girls and couples were too involved with talking about their weekend. My weekend? Skating. That's all.

"Uh Justin, that's nice, but I have plans with my parents. We're going out of town to see.. the competition. You know, visit other rinks, observe practices, make it seem like other skaters are just like me when it comes to devotion and stuff. I know, it's weird but still, I need to know this stuff so I have a chance of getting the gold someday," I managed to ramble out leaving him with a confused look on his face. I should really think my lies out more thoroughly. However, this is partially true. I DO go to other rinks and observe competition.

"Uh sure Miley, another time maybe?" I nodded. Although, it probably never would happen.

Practice went by as usual, our coach did warmups with us [although I was already VERY comfortable] and observed our jumps. I had a slight tift with Selena when she was staring at some curly haired boy she seemed to know. She needs to focus more, for the sake of her partner and herself. She wouldn't want to be put in a dangerous situation.

When practice ended, I went out to see Selena hug the mystery guy. I rolled my eyes. So much for professional. I took off my skates and put them back in my bag. Crap, where's my iPod?

"Uh, Miley?" I looked up, meeting chocolate eyes.

"Um, do i know you?" I questioned.

"No, but uh I just wanted to say you were great out on the ice," said the mystery man, nodding and pointing to the rink.

"Oh well, thanks. You were watching me?" Oh no, not another stalker.

"Yeah, I tend to watch other practices. It just relaxes me thinking that I'm not the one doing all the work out there." He said, I laughed. Wow, I do something similar to that. More like watch practices, take notes, and DEFEAT my competition.

"Yeah I did that back home. But I don't want to be known as the creepy, stalker skating chick." A lie, but a somewhat true lie. But he laughed, so I smiled.

"Yeah, well it was nice meeting you," He extended his hand.

"Yeah, you too, uh.." Yeah, what was his name.

"Nick," I smiled and shook his hand.

"See ya around?" He nodded, and I walked away to go get my iPod from the rink. I can see why Selena likes this guy, and I smiled to myself.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone! 7 reviews, i'm so happy! :) haha. i hope you enjoy.**

Miley's POV

My usual day routine continued. Wake up, get ready, personal practice, regular practice, a snack, more skating, then usually it was time to get home to go to bed to do it again. I put myself through this for two reasons: 1) I'm almost out of high school, I need _something_ to set me apart from the rest of the college applicants and 2) I hope to win the gold one day. Sure, I'm only 17, but I've been skating since it was 3, or maybe even less. After being here about a month, my mother finally called me out on my obsessive skating ritual.

"Miley!" I probably looked like a deer caught in the headlights.

"Yeah Mom?" I asked, suddenly slowing down to make it seem like I wasn't rushing before.

"You need to stop this." Huh? What did she mean? "You need to stop spending _all_ your time at that rink. I understand, it's your dream. But hunny, it was my dream too, and I made it, and it only required half of what you are already doing. I still had time for friends, _family_, and other things. I don't want you to throw away yet _another_ year of high school because of skating. I realize we left all your old friends, but this year, _tons _of new kids. I'm sure you'll find someone with similar interests besides skating. I just need you to be in the house more with your family, and if you are going out, I want it to not be something skating related. School starts in a week, start giving the rink a break and start finding other things to do to occupy yourself, like I don't know, a chore maybe? Your room is hysterical and you wear that skating costume all the time. Give it a wash? I'm just asking for some common courtesy to me, and to your life." She managed to say in one breath. Of course I wasn't going to let her take the rink away from me.

"But Mom, I'm not just doing this for me, I'm doing it for you also! Mom, you never went to college and you'd be surprised at how much the cost has been jacked up. I'm doing this so that I have a chance at a scholarship. Maybe not skating.. but gymnastics maybe? I don't know, just _something _that will set me apart from the rest and still be within our budget. Mom, I've gotten good grades, I never got less than a C unless I really didn't understand the material. I never cut class to skate - well, once, it was that big tournament! How could I just _give_ it up like that? I hear what you're saying when it comes to the more social life, but the rink is my life. Maybe I'll find other people to hang out with and stuff, but for now, I'm just doing what I love. Please don't take it away from me." I was almost on the verge of tears. That's how much skating means to me.

"Okay Miley. But the second school starts, I only want you visiting that rink, oh I don't know, 3 days or less in a week. Don't go the day before a big test, or big assignment. And just, if someone invites you to go somewhere, don't turn them down just because you have a 'personal practice.' Live a little!" And with that said, she gave me a hug and leaving me be by myself.

"You know what, I'll think I'll start taking it slow right now." I ran back upstairs to do something I never imagined. I turned on my laptop and typed in my new high school's name. I wanted to know about their programs and see what they offer for college guidance and if they help with selection and all that. My eyes browsed the screen seeing what she hoped to see. Maybe I'll pick the perfect college to keep alive my skating dream, as well as have a backup plan. Hmm, what would be good backup plan.. lawyer? Nah, too boring. Doctor? Too much education. Teacher? I'm still learning.. how could anyone ever put me in charge of responsibility? One day though.. One day I will find out what I'm supposed to be if skating falls through. I glanced at the clock. 7:10. Practice starts in 20 minutes. I walked down the steps instead of running, but couldn't hold my excitement and ran to my car. I got to the rink at 7:15 and changed by 7:25, seeing the other skaters lining up.

"Well, well, well. Look who JUST got here," Selena said jokingly. I loved her. I hated training with people that saw me as a threat. I never looked at any of my competition that way. But then again Selena wasn't competition. She was a pairs skater, I would never actually compete against her.

"I was talking to my mom.. long story, but I'm here now!" I smiled brightly. I sat down on the bench and quickly did up my skates. Now, there was one more thing I needed to do in order to make my mom happy. I needed to get out and have a social life. I skated quickly over to the group, and singled out the one person I needed to single out.

"Hey Justin! So about what you had asked me the other day.. well, I'd love to go out to dinner sometime. It doesn't have to be tonight or anything, but I'm free anytime this week," I said confidently. Sure, I never looked at him like a boyfriend-y type, but it didn't hurt to just go out as friends and see if there's anything more? Right?

"That's great Miley! Um, I'll call you and let you know when I'm free? Is that good?" He said excitedly. I had to smile, I never had a guy really drool over me like he did, and I'm glad I gave him one date with me.

Practice was a blur, usual stuff. Coach talked a little bit about future competition, but said we can hold off really practicing for them until we definitely know what we're doing. Me, I'm the odd ball. No one else comes to this rink as a singles skater. I'm the only one. Competitions don't happen that much for me. Selena and the crew travel around the neighboring states for competition frequently, and I'm left here. It's not that it makes me upset, it just makes me wonder why I feel so out of place? Oh right, that's because I am.

Practice ended, and I automatically went over to the snack bar and got a hot chocolate. Sure, it was summer, but it felt like winter in here. I sat at a table for a few minutes until I heard a loud whistle coming from the other rink. Curiosity being my middle name, I began wandering over, trying to not look as interested as I really was. I glanced in the rink and saw roughly 12 guys having a hockey practice. To be honest, I don't know ANYTHING about hockey. My dad played for a little while. I know he's secretly a bit upset he didn't have another son. I have a brother, more like I had a brother. He loved hockey. He spent time at the rink doing drills like I did doing lutzes. He was as devoted as they get. But one summer, about 2 years ago, his team was playing against their all time enemy. The Jonas Team. My brother's team always lost to Jonas, understandable. Jonas was unbeatable, probably still is, wherever they are. But anyways, it was the championship I guess and Jonas was down a few points. To get revenge on being behind, the one shoved my brother, making him lose balance, and slide in to the wall head first, causing him to break his neck and die. Worst part? The team didn't get in trouble. I cried for weeks, months, years. He was the only person I knew besides myself with that dedication. I swore I would never be associated with hockey or any of its players, ESPECIALLY Jonas. I just didn't want to go through with that aggravation.

I glanced at the time. 10:00am. This hockey practice usually ends before mine, maybe preparing for a big game? Not sure. But when it finally did, I walked away pretending I wasn't gawking.

"Hey Miley!" A boy called for me. I turned around and met the boy I saw a few days ago.

"Hi - Nick, is it?" He nodded. "So this is your hockey team? You didn't mention that you played."

"Yeah, my dad got me started. It's my life." He said. I smiled, even though hockey is evil in my opinion.

"Yeah, well I'm sorry that I was watching. Like you said, I want to know that I'm not the only one doing all the work out there" He smiled, but then his eyes lit up.

"Yeah, umm Miley, I know we don't know each other that well. But I know this great Italian place down the road. Would you consider going out with me sometime? Not as a couple, but just as friends? We can double or something if you know someone." He asked, still in his hockey attire. That's when I glanced at his chest. Jonas.

I started choking on tears. I can't believe I didn't see that before. Jonas, the enemy, and one of them was talking to me.

I didn't answer. I just walked away.

"Whoa, Miley? What did I say?" He asked, obviously confused by my bipolarness.

"It's not what you said, it's what you are. You're a Jonas member. You're evil. I hate you. I hate your team. I hate everything with the name Jonas. You cost me the one thing that made my life easier. Now it's gone. So thanks a lot." I managed to choke out, while running away, leaving a confused Nick.

Nick's POV

What just happened? What did she mean 'I'm a Jonas member?' I guess the only thing I could do was let it go. Maybe she hated the fact that we won all the time? Who cares. I just walked away to change and come back out in clean clothes. I looked across the snack bar seating to see a sobbing Miley. In my opinion, who would cry where EVERYONE would see them? But me being my usual caring self walked over to her and sat down. She didn't look up.

"Miley, what happened? Why do you hate me?" I asked sincerely because in all honesty, I had no idea our team had a hater.

"You-Your team. Th-they killed my br-brother." She choked out, lifting her head a bit for me to see her bloodshot eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi people! Sorry for the delay. Thanks to everyone who subscribed, and here is chapter 4 :) review please.**

Chapter 4

Nick's POV

"What?" I asked in astonishment. "My team would never... huh?" To say that this was surprising was putting it lightly.

"I said, Your team, I don't know who personally, but they killed my brother." She said, still sobbing uncontrollably.

I had no idea what to do. Reassure her? Hug her? Keep asking questions? Yeah, let's go with that.

"When? How? .. why?" That was all I managed to choke out as well. To see this poor girl cry made it almost impossible to NOT feel remorse.

"2 years ago. Jonas played my brothers team, the Nighthawks. Championship. My brother, he had the puck, and was ready to score. When some guy came and shoved him down, causing him to break his neck. He died a few hours later, and NO ONE was blamed. Saying it was 'an accident.' No it wasn't a damn accident! Fucking Jonas was upset that they were a few lousy points behind. Well boohoo, you won that game. But I lost my only true friend." She said, or more like yelled, loud and clear.

"So let me get this straight.. a player on the team.. remember a number on the jersey?" I asked curiously.

"Oh I don't know, 30 something? 34, I think that's it." My jaw dropped. That's Joe's jersey number.

"Miley, you're going to hate me for this. But jersey 34, is my brother's. Joe...Jonas." I let my eyes wander off of her, scared of her reaction when she found out I was not only the son of the coach, but that I was brothers with a murderer.

"What? You're a REAL Jonas? Your dad TOLD your brother to do that? All of you are the same!" She screamed, standing up from the table and heading for the door.

I stood up so fast and had that moment of dizziness. After that faded, I ran up behind her and grabbed her wrist, spinning her around.

"Oh no, you got it ALL wrong! We are not all the same. I wouldn't be listening to your story if I was anything like my father. My father, sure he's not the nicest guy, but he would NEVER in a million years tell one of his players to shove another guy into the ice. Joe, well Joe is Joe! I can't explain his actions, I have no clue what goes on in his head!" I said with lots of anger and aggression in my voice, something I did gain from my father.

She was crying harder now. But she was out of tears. It was more of just the heaving thing, and the super nonsteady breathing.

"I swore to my brother at his funeral that I would NEVER associate myself with hockey or anything with the name Jonas. You guys are famous, yeah, I heard of you before I even moved here. I just never took note that the hockey team that practiced here was you! So, sure you may not be like your brother or your dad, but that still doesn't mean I want to be near you. You've got a murderer in your own house!" And with that, she got out of my grasp and stormed out the door to her car. I wasn't going to stop her. I would only stop her if I had a reason to, but I don't. I looked down into my hockey bag and noticed my jersey peeking through. Across in white letters read JONAS. I winced. How could this be? Only one thing to do now, go home and confront Joe. Fast.

Miley's POV.

I drove. I drove with tears in my eyes. I drove with the radio blasting my brother's favorite band, who also just happened to be my favorite as well. And I cried all the way home. My mom was on the front porch, reading a magazine. I got out of the car, and walked up the walkway slowly. My mom knew something was wrong, and she watched me approach her slowly. I sat down next to her, and cried on her shoulder. Instantly, she wrapped her arms around me, not even knowing what happened. I took my head up off her shoulder and said the words I regretted saying, but felt the need to say.

"Mom, we need to move."

"What? Why?"

"Rudy.."

"Your brother? Miley, that was 2 years ago. You need to move on."

"Yeah, and I can't move on living here."

"And why not?"

"The hockey team.. Jonas. Jonas practices at the rink. I see the players EVERY DAY. It will take so much as to not cry while I'm at skating practice. It hurts too much" I said through sobs.

"Miley, I know it hurts. Hell, I lost a son. A son that would grow up and do so many good things. But I have a daughter. Who will grow up and do many MORE good things." She said in her motherly tone.

"But Mom -" She caught me off.

"Miles, go upstairs, take a nap. Forget skating. I'll bring you up some dinner in a few hours." And with that she kissed me on the forehead and ushered me upstairs where she tucked me in and placed another kiss on my forehead. Being 17 might seem like you're ready for adult life, but it never hurts to just get tucked in once and awhile. It makes you feel like nothing is wrong in the world.

Nick's POV

"JOE!" I said opening the front door.

"He's not home," said Frankie, while playing a video game.

"Do you know when he's coming home? Or at least know where he went?" I asked, trying to be civil to my little brother.

"Makaila's house.. I think that's her name. I don't know. You know Joe." He said, not taking his eyes away from the screen.

Makaila. I wonder what number she is on Joe's list. Literally. I ran upstairs to Joe's room to find his notebook that contains all the girls he has dated as well as other things such as their address, number, e-mail, date of birth, and how far he went with each of them. I guess he could plan severe blackmail if he had to. I opened exactly to the page I need. Makaila Warner. 356 North Maple Street. Oh wow, that's barely a few blocks from here. I'll walk there. Then I can drag Joe home literally.

I ran to her house and it took only 4 minutes. Probably would have been shorter if I cut through people's yards. But before I knew it, I was there pounding on the door. A little girl opened up, who looked about Frankie's age.

"Hi, is Joe here?" I asked kindly.

"Yeah, he's with Makaila in the living room. Come on in." She said opening the door wider. I said a small thank you and then walked right in.

"Joe!" I said, sternly.

"Oh hey bro. Makaila, Nick. Vice versa." He said, trying to play everything cool. "What's up? Is the house burning down?"

"No, but-"

"Then I don't care." He said, putting his arm around Makaila.

"No Joe, that's not going to happen." I said, going over to the couch and pulling him off the seat and dragging him outside and towards home.

"What the fuck?" He said, not wanting to push me off because he knew I would put up a fight.

When we got home, I dragged him in the living room and shoved him violently on the couch.

"2 years ago, championship, hockey. What did you do?" I asked, through gritted teeth.

"I scored the winning goal? How in the world am I supposed to remember?" He said, rolling his eyes.

"You took someone's life." I said.

"What? You're going crazy."

"No Joe, I'm not. This girl, she saw my jersey, and burst into tears. She said that a guy with the Jersey 34 shoved her brother, on the opposing team, into the wall head first causing a neck break, that resulted in death." I said, without breathing.

"I have no idea what you are talking about. And now, you made me look bad in front of Makaila! I didn't even say bye!" Wow, HE was mad at ME?

"Dude, you know what you did. I know you do. I can see it in your eyes you know what I'm talking about." I noticed his shoulders slump and his head fall forward.

"Yeah, I know." He said.

"What happened?"

"Oh Nick, come on. You were there! We were losing terribly! -"

"It was only by 4 points." I said, cutting him off.

"Fine, 4 points that I needed to gain back for my team. So, I went a little insane and went around and started shoving people in order to get the puck. Sorry, I went a little overboard with one guy." He said.

"A little? You killed him!" I said, not wanting to believe the words coming out of my mouth.

"I know, I know I did. And after the game, security took me to a back room and questioned me. This was right when he was shipped to the hospital. They asked if what I did was intentional. I said no of course not. They said I would maybe have to do some time in a Juvenile Detention Center, you know, since I was only 17 at the time. But.. I did a bad thing. I bribed them. I told them that this was my first time really hurting someone.. and that I would do all that I could not to do it again. And well, they let me go. Now AFTER that dude was declared dead, they called here at home at like 1am, I got the call since I was on the phone with one of my girlfriends.. and I went on the line and they said they wanted to talk for further questioning. So i snuck out, dad was asking where I was going. I lied and said visiting Mom.. because he let you go out when you were going to see her. So i used that same excuse. I drove to the police station where they questioned me, and somehow, I forget how, but they let me go. Said it wasn't really my fault. That the guy wasn't in best shape in the first place. So I was let off the hook. Dad doesn't know, and I hope he doesn't find out. You are truly the only person I ever told the story to." He said, finally stopping for air.

I was speechless. He knew, and never told me. I couldn't face him right now, so I just went upstairs and slammed the door and despite the fact that it was like 4:30, I went to take a nap, that would probably end up with me sleeping til the next morning.

Miley's POV

I awoke with my mom shaking me offering my dinner. I wasn't hungry, just extremely thirsty. I chugged the glass of water that she brought up with dinner. I glanced at the time. 8:30 pm. Wow a 4 hour nap, but I feel better. I slowly sat up and began eating my late dinner. I forget the last time I had a real home cooked meal. I mostly ate cheap fatty food from the rink's snack bar. But man was this tasty. My mom didn't say anything to me, she just gave me a hug and kissed me on the head and walked out.

A few moments later, my phone began buzzing on my nightstand. I looked at the caller ID. Unknown. I accepted anyway.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Miley? It's Justin." I smiled, the only guy that hasn't pissed me off.

"Hey Justin, what's up?"

"Well, about that dinner. How's tomorrow night?" I smiled again.

"Sure, that sounds great! I need to get out of the house." He laughed.

"Well that's great, pick you up at 7 tomorrow. See ya then." Click.

Great, my life was going to be getting better hopefully from this point on.


	5. Chapter 5

**Woooo chapter 5! :) thanks everyone for the reviews and I hope you enjoy this chapter. Sorry to some of you who think there is a lot of Niley lacking, don't worry, it gets better! This the chapter where things start turning for the both of them, but it just covers it briefly. Don't worry... and like always review please! :)**

Chapter 5

**Miley's POV**

For the first time in a while, I was excited for something other than skating. Sure, skating was amazing, and the feeling I get when i touch the ice is indescribable, but this was something different. I'm finally going on a date. My last date was probably when I was one month away from 16. That was the date where I told myself to cross boys off the list forever. But I was young and naive, and now I'm closer to being a woman then ever. I do need to live a little.

I glanced at the clock, 6pm. I was dressed and all ready to go. Maybe it wasn't a good idea to get dressed so early, I feel the nerves starting to get to me. At least if I was still getting ready I would have something to do to calm myself down. I looked at the clock again 6:03. Damnit Miley! Stop looking at the darn clock. I walked out in the living room and picked out a movie, might as well pass the time. I didn't really look as to what i picked but put it automatically into the dvd player. Before I knew it, the words 'Night of the Living Dead' were plastered on the screen. Before I even hit play, I quickly removed it. Zombies gave me the creeps. I looked back on the shelf and saw all the usual chick flicks. I didn't want to watch that, pray my night would be that fabulous, and then be let down. So I went for Transformers, it had some romance but still had plenty of action. I put it in the player and sat on the couch, finding myself a little sleepy.

Before I knew it, my mom was shaking me awake telling me Justin was here. I quickly got up, straightened out my dress, and walked toward the door. I did a quick glance in the mirror to make sure I didn't have bedhead. After all was well, I made my 'grand' appearance, which was just walking down the hall. My mother left me and Justin alone. He smiled and entered carrying a small bouquet of flowers. I smiled back.

"Aw, Justin they're beautiful. Let me go put them in water." I said, before heading towards the kitchen, where my mom was. She quickly intercepted the flowers and let me go to leave. I smiled and whispered a 'thanks' and headed out to Justin's car. He opened the door for me, and I knew from that point on that this night would be full of gentlemen-like gestures that he would think would make me fall for him, but would actually make me a little annoyed. I pushed the thought out of my mind and kept repeating the same thing over to myself. Good Time, Live a little, Good time, live a little. We reached a restaurant I never heard of before in 10 minutes flat. It's name? Something French. I took Spanish in my years of schooling, no need for French. Well, until now.

He made reservations, so we were automatically seated in a booth toward the back of the restaurant. I was honestly surprised. He didn't say much, and I was praying he would say something soon before it got awkward.

"So.. Thanks for agreeing to go out with me," he said casually.

"No problem, I wanted too. I just didn't really have the time. So I made time," I gave him a genuine smile. I didn't want to seem too phony, but I didn't want to lead him on too much.

"Yeah. So, I know the menu is in French. I know what's good though. Mind if I order for you?" He asked. I honestly didn't mind what he picked.

"Um, no not at all, but I'm allergic to garlic.. so nothing with garlic please." I said. I would hate to have my face get swollen on a date. Not only that, but it would still be that way tomorrow. I BET it would have an effect on my jumps.

He called the waiter over who said his name was 'Armando.' I always repeat the waiter's name just to ensure I know it in case of emergency. Don't ask. And I could tell Armando was getting the wrong idea of me. What is with guys? They either love you or make you hate them. I can't win. But for the remainder of the dinner I just ignored Armando. Conversation was small, but we talked about he and Selena's training for pairs. I was genuinely happy that Selena had such a great partner. She definitely doesn't need to have doubts when it comes to trust. On the other hand, I talked about my family, friends, life in Salt Lake City, my brother, and my common interests. He paid attention well and didn't just nod his head to agree. Justin really was a great guy.

Justin ordered us both something I can't pronounce. But it had chicken, vegetables and this orange sauce. It was so delicious. I couldn't remember the last time I had a dinner this fancy.. or expensive. That's when it hit me, should i help pay for the tab or not? But before I could think, Justin snatched the tab and paid with a credit card. I brought money.. i know how difficult the temptation can be to buy everything with a credit card.

"Justin, I have money. You can pay for 75% of it, and I'll pay the remainder and the tip. I'll feel guilty if I don't," I said, slightly begging. I'd hate to feel the guilt of not paying partially. Justin was reluctant at first, but gave in. We left the restaurant full and began heading towards his car. He opened the car door for me once again and walked slowly back over to the other side. My eyes followed him as he went around and finally sat in the car.

The drive home was silent, but the radio was on softly playing some band I didn't know. The drive went painfully slow but I was relieved when he finally turned onto my street. Now, at this point, I had no idea what would come next. Would he walk me to the door? Kiss me? Who knows. But he did walk me to the door, but I didn't go in right away.

"Justin. Thanks for the great night. I had A LOT more fun then I expected. I hope we can go out again sometime," I said, with only the distant moon giving us light. And a few street lights. I leaned in and kissed him on the cheek. He gave me a hug and whispered a goodbye in my ear. Then he was off. Was I smitten after one date? I definitely couldn't show it or my mom would be suggesting that I go out EVERY night.

I walked in the front door, said a slight hi to my parents, but was out of sight when they asked how it went. The less questions asked, the better. I went right to bed, expecting a hectic practice tomorrow.

**Nick's POV**

I woke up late. Great. I rushed to practice to see Coach looking more angry than usual.

"Where were you?" He asked through gritted teeth.

"I overslept, I really am sorry. A lot was on my mind last night and I just forgot to set my alarm. It won't happen again." I rambled off. He looked at me, and gave a small nod. Wow, that was it? Eh, I shouldn't talk, he'll probably make me do extra drills later on after everyone else goes home.

I ended up only having to do an extra half hours worth of stuff. And i also got a slight reprimanding, but Coach left me off the hook. Why? I have no idea. I showered and changed and headed upstairs to discreetly watch the figure skaters practice. No, I wouldn't want to run into Miley today but that doesn't mean I wouldn't want to watch her. I sat down at the table so that it looks like I was facing the opposite way. Weird? Yes.

I glanced over to see a 2 way fight. Not with Miley, but with Selena and Justin I think his name was. I definitely wanted to keep watching from this point on.

**Justin's POV**

"Selena! You aren't doing the lift right. You are doing something funky with your weight that's throwing ME off balance!" I yelled. She started to get a teary look in her eye.

"I'm trying okay! Bear with me. Let's try again." She said, taking my hand and skating around and doing the previous move to flow into the next.

We skated and skated until it was time for me to put my hands on her waist and lift her above my head so that we looks like an odd shaped T. [not sure what the move is called, but if you saw the cutting edge 2 with christy carlson romano. when they are at the Olympics and the FINAL lift they do. It looks like that.] And once again, I couldn't lift her because of her weight distribution. She was all over the place and all clumsy. I don't know what gives.

"Okay, that's enough of that. Justin, lift some weights. Selena, you seem sort of dizzy. See a doctor." Said our coach. "But Justin, you need to practice with SOMEONE. Selena knows what she has to do, she's done it with tons of other partners, but you need the practice. Miley dear, would you mind helping us. You know what we're covering I presume?"

"Yeah I know it, and sure." She said, skating over to me.

**Miley's POV**

Here we go. Justin has to lift me. I can do this. We skated right into since I didn't know the previous part of their routine. It was going great and we landed it perfectly. But coach insisted more. We did it roughly 3 more times, when I finally started feeling the pressure.

"You know, I think Justin has it. You're good now." I said, smiling and gliding backwards a bit.

"No Miley, do it again, we need to see what you'll be doing up there, like with your arms," Coach said.

"Oh, wait - huh? I'm not supposed to take Selena's place." I said, looking very confused.

"As of right now, you are." Coach said, and with that she made us do it again.

We skated into it and Justin lifted me perfectly once again. Coach told me I can do anything, just as long as my arms weren't dangling. So I just made something up as I went along. The only thing different about this jump was the angle we were skating. Because now, I had perfect view through the glass of the snack bar seating. Where I saw the murderer's curly haired brother sitting. And watching me. Next thing I knew, my world came tumbling down and I was on the ice, clutching my left knee.

**Nick's POV**

She was beautiful. She looked like a swan. Her posture was incredible and everything was just perfect. Until she saw me.

She fell, and it didn't look good. She was clutching her left knee. What now? I know what.

I ran through the doors, on the ice, running and sliding as I went until I slid down next to her. I picked her gently. She had her eyes shut tight because of the pain to even notice who was helping her. That was a good thing I suppose.

"It's okay Miley. You're gonna be okay." I said. She barely opened her eyes because the tears were falling hard.

"Thank You," was all she choked out.

**Let me know what you all think! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**hey everyone! so i finally see how this whole fanfiction thing works and i've noticed A LOT of people have seen my story :) my only request is that i get some new reviews from people who are new to the story! please and i'll love you forever and i'll dedicate the next chapter to you! :) here we go, this is a really short chapter, but I think you are all gonna like it ;)**

Chapter 6

Miley's POV

I awoke in the hospital where my knee was all bandaged up and elevated. What happened? Oh yeah, the murderer's brother made me fall. That's so like him. His brother takes out my brother and he takes me out. Ouch, it hurts to think at the moment. The anesthesia is probably still in my system, I thought. Just as I was about to find the remote that controlled the bed, the doctor came in.

"Miley, Miley, Miley. Daughter of the famous Tish Stewart. You know, I've seen your mother in here a few times. Never expected to see her daughter however. Hi, I'm Doctor Wilson," he said, extending his hand.

"Hi, I'm.. well you know, Miley," he laughed, I gave a small smile.

"Here let me," he said, taking the remote from my hand and sitting me upright more. "So, I did the surgery about an hour after you arrived and have come to the conclusion, it was just a sprain. But enough of a sprain that you need to just stay off it for a few weeks. Now are you dominant on your left or right side?"

"Left," Oh no, this news shouldn't be good.

"Just as I thought. Just like your mother. Well that means when you do go back to skating, no jumps. And when I say jumps, I mean, NONE. You don't want to overwork your knee. It's going to be awhile until you feel comfortable on the ice again. But time heals everything, so just for rest and take skating slowly, okay?" He said, leaving me alone with my thoughts. I heard a slight 'you can see her now' come from the hallway.

"Miley! What happened?" My frantic mother asked.

"I fell. Practicing lifts. I'm fine really. I've had way worse back home," I said, attempting to calm her down.

"Well yeah but why were you practicing lifts? You're a solo skater." She said.

"Well, Justin, the guy I went out with, was having trouble with his partner with lifts, and he REALLY needed the practice so I offered or more like I was forced and it was going great. Until I got distracted," I whispered the last part under my breath.

"Who distracted you?" She questioned. "A boy?" How do mothers know these things?

"Well okay, Mom," I sighed. "Remember how I was crying the other day about Rudy? Well, this guy, his name is Nick. He's Joe's brother. Joe is the guy that... you know, shoved Rudy. And I met him, and I thought he was nice and stuff, and my friend Selena has a thing for him and I thought they were great and everything, but anyways. The second I found out he was related, I instantly saw him differently. I know I shouldn't considering he did nothing, but what he did do. He helped me. He brought me to the hospital. I said mean things to him, terrible things. And he still helped me." I was lost for words.

"Nick? What does he look like?" She asked. Really? She would ask that?

"Chocolate brown eyes, curly brown hair, a little taller than me," I said, finding myself rambling.

"Well, there's a guy out there waiting to see you and he fits that description right on the nose," she said, smiling and giving a small wink. I mean seriously, did she NOT get who he is related to?

She walked out leaving me alone and I heard a small 'she wants to see you.' Lies, all of them lies, I did not request his presence.

He walked in and I had to admit, he was my hero. It's not like Justin quickly rushed down to help me up. He just watched as I was in pain. But Nick came to my rescue.

He sat down on the chair that was like less than 5 feet away from me, just sort of looking around avoiding my eyes. I mean, I wasn't in a motorcycle accident, I can't be that hideous right?

"Listen.." we both said at the same time. We both smiled. "You go," we continued. I didn't want to play this game though, so I started.

"Nick, I didn't give you a fair shot. Y-you, let me yell at you, you let me curse your family, you let me cry in front of you, and still you came to my rescue when I needed someone. Did you even see how the other guys and even my COACH just looked at me as I fell? My best friend Selena didn't even help. I mean, I guess they didn't know where it hurt.. but they could've at least called for help or something. But no, you were there. Being your creepy, stalker hockey playing guy self." I said, letting everything flow.

"Miley, I would never want to see you hurt. I did all that because.. I knew the issue with your brother was bothering you, so I let you vent to me. I let you yell at me, because you needed to take your anger out on a Jonas.," I gave him a small smile," I let you cry in front of me because I saw your pain. I know what it's like to lose someone and think about them ALL the time in your daily life. My mom.. she died during childbirth with my younger brother. And.. I don't want to see someone I care about be in the pain she was in." Did I see a few tears?

"But Nick, you don't know me. I've been in town barely 2 months and you're talking as if we've known each other forever," I said, trying to get this mushy feeling out of my system.

"Miley, would I try to help you in your time of need if I didn't care?"

"No, but -"

"Then that's it. Miley, you're different. You skate around without a care in the world but in your heart in means so much more. You get what it's like to feel passion for something that is merely a sport. You are so devoted it's insane. I know, you can't look at me the same because of my brother. My brother knows what he did was wrong. He told me the other day. I don't believe the words that come out of his mouth often, but this time, they were real. He regrets it. He didn't want to intentionally hurt your brother. If he could rewind time, he would." He said, leaving me with a few small tears in my eyes waiting for him to continue. But instead he stood up. "I'll wait until your better for you to choose if you want to yell at me or not. You are in a vulnerable position right now and I don't want the anesthesia to do the talking."

"Wait Nick. Why are you talking to me like we're a couple or something?" I asked.

"Bye Miley," He said.

I was going to reply when a wave of drowsiness hit me, and I was fast asleep, leaving Nick alone with his thoughts.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hellllo! :) i dedicate this chapter to: xmileylovex,**** nienlovesjonas, ****LetItRainx3, ****XoXoNiLeYXoXo4EvEr, **

**:) thanks once again and enjoy this chapter.  
**

Chapter 7

Nick's POV

Saved by the anesthesia. I left the room quietly not wanting to reawake Miley.

"Well, she's fast asleep again." I said, letting my eyes wander around the hall where Miley's friends (minus the figure skaters) and family were waiting patiently. They nodded after hearing my words. I took a seat next to Miley's father, Billy.

"Thanks son for taking care of my little girl," he said. I looked up at his face and nodded slowly.

"No problem, she doesn't deserve to be in pain," I said, looking straight ahead and going into my own little world.

~The Next Day~

Practice was shorter than usual and this gave me the opportunity to go see Miley. I changed and got ready and headed out of the lockey room only to see the other ice skaters waiting for the zamboni to finish up. I looked over at Justin and made a not so attractive face towards him. He responded with a snarky (a/n: dane cook anyone? lol) reply.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Mr. I-Will-Do-Anything-To-Look-Like-A-Hero. How's the patient?" He said, making the others giggle.

"She's fine, no thanks to you," I said, ready to get into a steamed argument.

"Not my fault she wasn't meant to be a pairs skater, anyways, give her my best and tell her I'm sorry for letting her get hurt. Next time, let me be the hero though. You're the hockey player, you're the hero every game. What am I? A guy in tights." He said in all seriousness. I laughed.

"Wow man, you just insulted yourself, see ya," I said, feeling accomplished. No one should hurt someone and then try to get away with it.

"Bye Nicky! Tell Miley I love her!" Selena yelled. I gave her a slight nod and then left.

Miley's POV

This is the first time in 24 hours where it doesn't hurt to think. I looked at the clock on the nightstand. 8:00am. I wonder how skating practice is going. They probably forgot all about what happened. A nurse came in and checked the monitors, wrote down some stuff, and then left. I never understood why nurses are so unpleasant. They chose this career, and they should embrace it. Maybe that should be my backup plan... a nurse...

Knock. Knock. Who's there? I thought, not really wanting to speak.

"Miley? Are you awake?" Nick said, opening the door slightly.

I cleared my throat. "Yeah."

"Good, I brought you something," He said, opening the door more and letting himself inside. On the edge of my bed he placed a stuffed animal monkey dressed in skating gear. Aw.

"Adorable," I said, cracking a smile.

"Good," he repeated. Awkwardness.

"So... how was hockey practice?" I asked casually, although I didn't really want to hear about it.

"Alright. We finished early, and I saw some of your skating friends." He said.

I rolled my eyes. "What did they have to say?"

"Not much, Justin gives you his best, Selena loves you, and that's about it." He said slowly, trying to make it sound like more was said when it really wasn't.

"Oh. Well I'll be out of the hospital this afternoon. They are gonna put the cast on eventually. But I'll still be in bedrest at home until I feel comfortable to walk with the cast on" I said, rambling off everything that needs to be done.

"Shh, just relax. You'll be fine," he said, putting a hand up telling me to stop talking.

Silence. Now what?

"Nick, why are you being so nice to me?" I said, propping myself up so that i could see him better.

"I don't really know." At least he was honest. "I think I sort of have to in order for you to like me... err.. like me as a person, and not just because i'm a Jonas," he rambled. I smiled.

"I already feel different about you and your family. The fact that you confronted your brother makes me know that you care. The fact that he admitted and was apologetic shows that he cares for me despite the fact that he doesn't know me. You've done so much, AND you saved me. Even though you were the one that made me fall," I said laughing. He joined in as well. I stopped laughing when I realized what was happening. We were having a moment.

"That Justin guy is interesting..." Nick said suddenly. "He seems... shallow."

"He is, and I thought he was a great guy, until a few days ago. I mean, he was my partner and he let me fall! I know I'm not the best with pairs skating but I mean come on! He should've felt me slipping. Then he could have caught me. I'm really worried for Selena if that ever happens to her. But now it happened to me and I have to deal with the pain," I partially yelled trying to explain my reasoning.

"You'll be better and skating in no time," he said reassuringly. I nodded. "So since you seem to have issues with Justin, I bet you aren't going to go out with him again?"

I laughed. "Yeah right. That was a one time thing. He'll probably poison my food next time, then wait for the waiter to notice and THEN call 911," Nick laughed and smiled his crooked smile.

"Well.. in that case. Miley, do you want to go out with me sometime?" He asked, gazing right into my eyes. This time, I didn't pass out or cry like before.


	8. Chapter 8

**Read this first pleasee! :) okay, just a forewarning, this is a filler chapter. nothing that exciting happens here. the only reason why i kept this chapter in the story is to let more people review. i know my story gets viewers and when i see the same people commenting (thank you for being consistent subscribers by the way :) ) I just feel like new people need to start reviewing :) i'm at 27 reviews and I won't post the next chapter until 45! so PLEASE tell your friends, your friends friends, and anyone you can think of please! :) i will hopefully have a huge dedication section next chapter. So yeah, hahahah enjoy! :)**

Chapter 8

Nick's POV

"What?" She asked.

"Do you want to go out sometime?" I asked again, swallowing hard. She looked at her leg.

"Ask me again in two months," she said, smirking.

"Miley, 'going out' doesn't literally have to mean always 'going out.' We can stay in sometimes you know, but if you really want to wait, alright. 2 Months. You better keep your word," I said, giving a small wink to know I'm being sarcastic. She laughed and our moment was ruined when the doctor came in.

"Alrighty Miley! Ready to get that cast on?" Doctor Wilson said, a little too excited.

"I guess," she said, still laughing from before.

"Well alright then," he glanced over at me," It looks like visiting hours are now over for Miss Stewart." I nodded and left, giving a small wave to Miley. She waved back and this was the first time I truly couldn't wait to see her again.

I went home since I spent majority of my morning at the hospital. I walked in the door and saw that Joe had Makaila over. Wow. He's pushing two weeks with this girlfriend. You go Joe. Frankie was eating a sandwich for lunch and Kevin, once again, who knows. I went upstairs onto my laptop and opened up the instant messenger. No one was really on, except Selena.

nickj26: hi sel

xoselsk8r: hey nicky! what's up?

nickj26: nm, just visited miley. she's doing well. I gave her your message =)

xoselsk8r: thanks! does she love me back?

nickj26: lol yeah she does.

xoselsk8r: good! oh, you should check the school's website. our schedules are posted! we should see if we have any classes together ;)

nickj26: alright, let me go look. brb

I x-ed out of the IM chat and opened up my school's webpage. I logged into my account and looked at the list.

Study Hall Pre-Calculas Honors Spanish IV Honors Physics Honors Lunch Computer Programming Art II English IV

I copied and pasted my schedule into the IM Chat and pressed send.

xoselsk8r: OMG! We have pre-calc, physics, and english together! I'm so excited ;) too bad it's in classes we have to focus in :( hahahaha

Selena, always the flirt.

nickj26: yeah totally. ha i never realized how many honors classes i'm in. i'm smart =)

xoselsk8r: oh yes and let's not forget your modesty. hahaha

nickj26: definitely. that's my best class.

xoselsk8r: yeah, mine too! well i g2g nicky, sister needs the laptop. bye! see ya tomorrow. muah.

xoselsk8r has just signed off.

Selena is just one strange creature, in the best way possible.

The rest of the night went slow. I mostly watched tv and drifted in and out of sleep. By 11:30pm I was out like a light until the next morning.

Everything is a blur at practice the next morning. I just want to see Miley and know that she's alright with everything. As soon as practice is over, I make it a note to change out of my Jonas uniform and make it over to her house. I walk up slowly considering her parents only ever saw me once and knock gently. Only to have Mrs. Stewart open the door smiling.

"Nick, right?" she asked.

"Yeah, is this a bad time?" I asked in return.

"No no, not at all. Miley was just talking about you." She said, practically glowing.

"Really? Well can I see her?" I asked, if she said no I may just cry. This is taking way too long.

"Oh yes, come on in," she said, holding the door open. "She's in the living room to the left.

I walked in to hear the sound of the television on pretty high and Miley laying on the couch with an extra pillow beneath her leg for support. She must've known I was there because then she spoke.

"Hey, sit down at the chair by the tv. I'd offer you a seat on the couch but then I'd have to move," she said, giggling softly.

"No it's alright, I'll sit there," I said, sitting across from her.

"So, why are you here? Couldn't resist me, huh?" she said jokingly. I don't think I ever heard this girl crack so many jokes within a short period of time.

"I wanted to see how your leg was. Can you walk?" I asked. She sighed.

"With crutches, yes. Without, sort of. I need to stay fully off it for a week. But If it heals at the right speed by next week, I can start putting some weight on it. Not a lot, just a little. I need to keep my leg from forgetting how to work." And there she went laughing again.

"Why are you so happy? You won't be skating for 2 months." I said, making her sigh.

"I know, I'm just trying to forget about skating for awhile. School starts in 2 weeks. If I don't want to be cripple, I need to give my leg all the attention it needs. I'm also just trying to make the best out of this." She said, slightly rubbing her knee. "I'll be doing my lutzes in no time," she said smiling.

"I bet. You hungry?" I asked curiously.

"Nah, just ate a big breakfast full of protein and calcium for my leg. I'm good. Thanks though. What did you have in mind?" She asked, tearing her eyes away from the tv.

"I don't know. I would have gone on an IHOP run or something," she laughed and returned her eyes onto the tv.

"You know, I miss these shows. I never have time anymore to just sit and watch my favorite shows from before. That 70's Show and Boy Meets World were my favorites. I have them all on DVD. Now, I don't even know what's on television." She said, watching a show I didn't even know.

"Yeah, that happens when you are as competitive as yourself," I said, making her smile.

"Yeah," She mimicked and smiled, I could see the gleam in her eyes. And from that moment I knew that I was definitely falling for Miley Stewart.

**don't forget to review if you want to be dedicated in the next chapter :) *muah***


	9. Chapter 9

**hey everyone! :) here is chapter 9. enjoy! 3**

Chapter 9

Miley's POV

From that moment, Nick Jonas came to my house everyday until the last day of summer. Somedays he kept his promise and made an IHOP run. Other days he just came over and we watched movies. Somehow, I found the courage to talk about my brother with him. I bet if Rudy knew Nick, they'd be best friends and would have loads to talk about.

He talked about hockey and what he liked to do in his spare time. He talked about his family, his brothers, his parents, and his friends. Nick seems like the perfectly well rounded guy. He does extremely well in school, has a relatively nice family, and on top of that, he is just a good person. Inside and out. Something about him made my stomach bubble, in a good way, and I couldn't wait for 8am when he'd come over after practice. My mom even noticed the way we clicked and I guess it was just a matter of time before anything really happened between us.

School started on August 30th which I thought was always ridiculous. Go to school, then have the Friday before Labor Day and the Monday after Labor Day off. They could simply just extend summer another week, but no0o0o0o, that would be impossible.

I was starting my Senior Year at Seaview High. From what I learned through Selena, almost everyone at the rink went to school here minus a few people. Justin and Taylor went to the private school down the road and Demi's partner, Chad, was homeschooled. But other than that, everyone else went there. Nick even went there and that made me even more excited. The only thing I was truly worried about? My leg and how I would function. Not only would I be the loser new girl, but adding 'Cripplesticks' (a/n anyone who knows me in real life knows about that nickname :) ) on top of it wouldn't be much better.

I woke up extremely too early for school and just got dressed super slowly. With the cast on my knee, everything did truly seem to go slowly anyways, so now I was in super slow motion. Finally once I was dressed and my cast was on correctly I found my way to the stairs where I hopped down on one foot, keeping an arm on the banister.

"Miley! Nick's here," called my mom. Great, maybe this day will be better than expected.

"I'm coming down the stairs, be right there," I yelled. Nick quickly rushed over and took my other hand and led me safely down.

"Thanks," I said, not making much contact. My stomach was doing too many flips that I couldn't handle. Anxiety was rushing through my veins.

"No problem, I doubt you'll be taking the bus, so I'll drive you in my car. It's out front, come on." He said, slowing guiding me out to his car. Unlike most public schools, Seaview High starts really early in the day. Therefore, it was still pretty dark outside and would only get sunnier the longer we drove. We got to school in 15 minutes flat with another 15 minutes to get situated.

"I'll take you to the office where you can get your schedule and stuff. My dad called the principal and excused me from my classes so that I can help you around," Nick said, making me feel important, which was something I haven't felt ever since I couldn't do a salchow, or a lutz, or a sit spin. Ugh, I miss skating.

"Thanks." I mumbled, giving him a small smile. He and I hobbled (well, I hobbled) to the office where I found my schedule.

AP Calculas  
AP Chemistry  
Spanish IV Honors  
AP English IV  
Lunch  
Study Hall  
Art II  
AP European History

"Whoa whoa whoa. You got brains. I didn't even know. Are you sure these aren't decoy skating classes?" Nick said jokingly, making me give him a small shove.

"No, I'm on honor roll. Remember?" I said.

"Right, right. Well we have Spanish, Lunch, and Art. However, I can try to help you find those AP classes. (for those of you who may not know, AP classes are really advanced classes, hence the name - Advanced Placement - :) )

The day went surprisingly fast. Not only was today my first day of school here in Alabama, but it is also my doctor's checkup. I pray my leg is healing because focusing on only school is killing me. I. NEED. SKATING.

"You have that appointment, right?" Nick called, and I nodded. "Well then, let's go."

~A Few Hours Later~

"Oh my gosh Mom! Guess what? " I yelled as soon as Nick opened the door for me.

"What what, is it your knee? What's wrong?"

"My knee is almost perfectly healed! After only 2 weeks. Amazing right?" I said, walking inside with only the brace on my knee and no crutches. "It doesn't even hurt."

"Miley, be careful. It may still be healing, just still take it slow alright? But other than that, that's great! You'll be skating in no time. Nick? Would you like to stay for dinner?" She asked.

"Yeah that'd be great," Nick said, walking into the kitchen. He leaned against the counter with a comfortable look on his place. Was it a sign? Oh yeah, I'll be keeping him around for awhile.

We ate dinner and had casual conversation. My parents seemed to be really analyzing Nick and I knew they wouldn't be able to find a flaw. They have to love him. Everybody loves Nick. I glanced around to see if anyone was watching me because I was probably making a goofy lovesick face. Did I love Nick?


	10. Chapter 10

**HEY! so here's the deal, this chapter is short, but good! :) so enjoy!**

Chapter 10

Nick's POV

~Two Weeks Later~

Today was the first day Miley was back at the rink in a month. To say she was excited was putting it extremely light. The second the door opened, a chill went through her considering she wasn't used to the cool temperature. However, she loved it. Miley ran in and touched the glass surrounding the rink and sighed happily.

"I'm so excited!" She exclaimed, sitting on a bench quickly doing up her skates.

"Trust me, I know." I said, taking a seat beside her and doing up my skates. To be honest, this would be the first time for me just skating because I felt like it. Not because I have to.

"Let's go!" She yelped, taking my hand and opening the door to the rink. She took one baby step forward and instantly took off while still taking it easy. "I'm so sorry rink, I'll never leave you again," she said smiling. She was literally glowing. That's when I noticed her gaining speed.

"Miley, you shouldn't do that," I yelled. She quickly realized what was happening and stopped and turned towards me.

"I know, but it just felt so right to try a jump," she said, now looking down at the newly carved ice.

"You just need to remember what it feels like, nothing too outrageous yet, alright?" I said, probably sounding like an adult reprimanding a child.

"You're right," she said, looking up and smiling at me. "So what can I do?"

"Well, you're the figure skater. What do you do when you help train someone who just got over an injury?" I asked, sitting down on the ice.

"Uhm, I guess I would first test their flexibility and their ability to move," she said, answering her own question. She inhaled and slowly started skating backwards and making her way around the rink. "Okay, well that parts good."

"Now what."

"Uhm, spins? I don't really know to be honest. I'm not a trainer or coach, just a skater." She said, sitting down beside me.

"Really? You just got over an injury and now you are just gonna sit on the ice and not skate around. Get up and do some kind of interpretive dance or something. Skate, live... just not too dangerously," I said.

"Yes father," she said in a mocking tone. "Never mind you're too cute to be my dad."

"Oh really?" I said, getting up and skating circles around her. "What else do you think about me?"

She laughed. "The snow on your butt looks really cute too."

"Now why are you looking there? Look at me right here," I said, taking my hands and pulling her face towards mine. I felt her gasp.

"Nick-" I cut her off.

"Now go skate before I do pretend to be your father and punish you," I said sternly but in a joking way.

"Yes master," she said, having a giggle fit. "You really need to work on your acting."

"Me? Well yeah, I know," I said nodding. She smiled, but it faded slowly.

"Nick?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you remember when I was in the hospital and I said that thing about being a couple?" She said, staring once again at the ice.

"Yep, and then you passed out?"

"Right, .. well now that I'm wide awake, what's your answer? Why were you talking to me like we were a couple?" She asked.

I breathed deeply. "Miley, when I asked you out a month ago, I wasn't kidding. I feel something between us that no one else can see or feel. You had to have known there was a reason for my being nice to you. I care for you more than I have ever cared for another person. I just know you've been hurt and I don't want to hurt you anymore than you have already been hurt. I want you to be able to point to me and say 'That's the guy who was always there.' Whether that means we're a couple or not, I don't know but it means that I always want to be there, through the thick and the thin." I exhaled, and looked at Miley.

"Really?" She asked.

"Yes," I replied slowly, giving her the time to think.

"Yes," she repeated.

"What?"

"Yes, I'll go out with you."

"Really?"

"Yes!" She yelled happily and skated right into my arms and placed a small kiss on my cheek. "You know, for a guy, who have got some deep, DEEP feelings."

I nodded, "I know."

At that moment it didn't matter because I was the happiest man alive.


	11. Chapter 11

**READ PLEASE IMPORTANT! So i noticed the last time I updated, I had over 300 views in one days, I thought that was insane! until i looked at how many reviews I ended up only getting. I hate asking because it feels like im begging for reviews. I enabled the anonymous reviews and now anybody can leave a review. I'm not asking for a paragraph response, all I want is a small sentence! I only have up to the next chapter written and I won't post Chapter 12 until I have 75 reviews and I won't post the following Chapter until I have 100 reviews! if everybody left a review for how many views I get I would probably have over 1000 reviews, however, i only end up getting 4... So unless you want me to continue the story, post a review, and tell your friends to review. If you want me to read one of your stories and review, send me a message. okay, bye guys and enjoy and review please! :)**

Chapter 11

Miley's POV

Nick and I were inseperable. We spent every moment we could together. At school, I was still trying to find my place, so we didn't talk that much but after school and at the rink, we talked about everything. Every now and then we stole a kiss or two from the other but we were just living and enjoying life. My mother was finally getting off my back about the whole 'social life' thing, so she didn't really mind my spending time at the rink 24/7. I was still doing what she asked like being with the family and all that, but I still wanted those few hours with Nick.

Unlike the summer, Nick has his hockey practices in the evening, while mine are directly after school. That makes things a tiny bit complicated but we make it work. On the weekends, we are always at each other's houses watching movies or just hanging out. We have that perfect balance of professionalism and fun. It was the kind of relationship I always dreamed about.

Today was a weird day. It was my first day back to practice. I changed and made my way onto the ice where I looked up to see Coach and the other skaters.

"Welcome back, Miley" She said, and with that everyone else rushed towards me and I embraced the impact. I hugged them all back.

"There's my girl," I heard Justin say, while he gave me a strong hug and attempting to kiss me, but I turned my head so that he couldn't.

"Uh, Hi Justin. Nice to see you." I said, eyeing him awkwardly. Who ever said I was his girl?

"You too, babe. We gotta practice, but we'll talk then," He said with a wink. What the hell? Babe? I'm so confused!

I stayed quiet and avoided Justin all of practice, because I was being completely freaked out.

"Hello everyone, I have some bad news," Coach said, glancing at her clipboard for that days agenda. "However, it will be good news for one person."

Everyone began glancing around at one another trying to find out who it is.

"Miley?" she said. I looked up and met her eyes. "I've arranged for you to attend a competition in Mississippi in a month. It's for skaters who have the skill, but need the extra push. It's just a short program because there are hundreds of skaters going, but the top 10 medalists in all age groups move on to the next round in Tennessee. If made all the way, you'll end up pretty darn close to the finals, and you know what that means..."

"Olympics," I whispered.

"Right, and I need the okay from you and your parents by tomorrow evening. This is a rare opportunity for someone at your age." She said, smiling.

"I'll let them know, thank you so much," I said, practically glowing. I had my first real competition ever since moving here!

"Congrats Miley," everyone murmured, patting my shoulder in reassurance.

Unlike every other practice, it wasn't a blur. THe other skaters were given a day off while Coach worked with me independently. Good news, Coach liked the effort I was giving and told me secretly that I would probably place. "You are a natural," Coach said.

I couldn't wait to tell Nick. With all stuff going on, he wouldn't believe that I'm going to a competition already. I rushed off the rink, changed, and met Nick before he had to run to his hockey practice.

"Nick! Great news, I got a spot in a competition in Mississippi in a month. I'm so excited! Isn't that great?" I asked, obviously ecstatic.

"I knew you could do it Miley, sorry, I'm late for practice, bye!" And with that he gave me a quick kiss and left before I could say bye. I smiled and went to leave the rink. I would wait for Nick, but I figured we would just talk on the phone later tonight. I had to tell my parents the news.

"Miley, wait up," I heard Justin yell, and he came and put his arms around me. "Why were you talking to Nick baby?"

I shoved him gently but with purpose, "Because I can, why?"

"You're my girlfriend, it looks bad." WHOA.

"What? No I'm not Justin. We went on one date like a month ago! Sorry, but Nick..." He looked at me in shock," Nick is my boyfriend."

"So I was just a pity date?" He asked. Well..

"No! No not at all, but I didn't feel anything really special between us. I'm sorry," I looked down at the ground, not wanting to see the look of disappointment on his face. "Sorry you got the wrong idea."

"Fine, Miley, fine. Be with Nick. But I really liked you and I thought you felt the same! I don't know what I'm gonna do now," he yelled, leaving the opposite way. What just happened?

"Okay..." I said, and ran to my car. I was just going to forget about the whole Justin thing. Why is life so awkward sometimes?

"Mom, Dad! Guess what?" I yelled, coming through the door. They both emerged from the living room and I told the whole story.

Justin's POV

How could Miley lead me on? I really thought she was into me, but then again, it took her a lot of time to think about going out with me. Girls are confusing. But I know one thing for sure. If Miley wants a hockey player, then a hockey player is what she is going to get.


	12. Chapter 12

**i am soooooooooooooooooooo sorry guys for making you suffer. i really am :( but here is the next chapter and chapter 13 will be posted at 100 reviews. :)**

Chapter 12

Justin's POV

I looked down at myself. What the hell am I thinking? I look so retarded. But then again, I looked retarded and weird in my leotard... so that should make this less awkward. But here I am, decked out in hockey gear, analyzing myself in the mirror. I feel like a girl for crying out loud for analyzing my appearance this much! Why am I doing this again? Right, for Miley.

I peeled off the clothing and headed to skating practice, today would be the day I ask Coach Jonas to join the team. Sure, I have no experience, but I bet Nicky Boy over there would be happy to show me the ropes. He doesn't know how special of a girl he got, and believe me, I know for sure he doesn't treat her the way she should be treated.

I noticed the Coach scribbling something, probably a plan for the next game. How do I approach him? Why am I doing this? Right, for Miley.

"Uhm, Coach... Jonas?" I questioned. He looked up, eyeing me super suspiciously.

"Yeah, what do you want?" He replied, still eyeing me.

"I'm Justin and I-I would l-like to join the team," I said, why am I so nervous?

He laughed. "A scrawny thing like you? You wouldn't survive. Plus, I've never even seen you around here before, I don't even know if you have what it takes."

"Well actually, I'm a figure..." I saw a laugh growing in his belly, "skater." I finished, and he began laughing. This is so embarrassing!

"Aha y-your a f-figure skater?" The laughing continued and I just stood there awkwardly. I wasn't going to take this.

"You know what, never mind, I'll find a team that appreciates me!" I yelled, still hearing the Coach's laughs in the distance.

I'll find a team, I just have to.

Miley's POV

"And then he practically called me his girlfriend!" I said to Nick through the phone.

Nick laughed. I'm glad he found this as funny as I did. But I still was creeped out.

"Don't worry. He won't stalk you, I'll make sure of that." Nick said reassuringly.

"Yeah same," I replied, while looking at the clock. 9pm on a Friday night. "Hey do you want to come over? We can watch a movie and figure out how to deal with Justin."

"How about you come over here?" He retorted.

"Mmmmm" I said, snuggling deeper in my blankets,"I don't know If I can."

"Well then, you aren't seeing me tonight," He said, making the smirk in his voice evident.

I sighed. "I can live with that, but we'll see each other tomorrow right?"

"You know it, dinner and a movie, like every Saturday," I smiled. How did I get so lucky with Nick?

Next thing I knew I was drifting to sleep, but Nick woke me up. "Miley, I know you are tired, so I'll let you go, goodnight. bye," He said.

I whispered a small bye and let the phone slip from my hand after I hit the end call button.

Nick's POV

Coach surprised us all with an early morning practice. I am so happy I went to bed early for a change. Today was probably my best practice since I wasn't messing up like I usually am.

"Nick, a word?" Coach said.

"Yeah?"

"Do you know a Justin? A figure skater?" He started giggling like a little girl.

"Uh, yeah why?"

"Well, yesterday," Giggles, "he asked," giggles,"to join the," giggles," team." And then he started to fullout laugh.

"What? He asked to join the team?"

"Yeah, I had to turn him down. I couldn't imagine a scrawny thing like that on the team. I mean, If you weren't my son you probably wouldn't be on my team either!" He said, patting my back. Thanks dad. "Just kidding."

"That's so weird," I replied. Justin wanting to join the team?

"He said he would find another team to join but I doubt it!" Coach obviously found this hilarious, but then again, it was pretty fun. I joined in on the laughter.

Justin? A hockey player? That's like me in tights. Gay and just weird.

You don't think.. that maybe.. he's trying to win Miley over?

I wouldn't allow it.

**oooh what's nick gonna do? :) r&r please.**


End file.
